Flutter
by Romance Novel
Summary: Holly J is finally confronting Blue about how they ended. The only thing is, she might be a little too late. My song of inspiration was "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. Although it isn't exactly a Blue J song, the general idea is what
1. Still Life Sorries

Title: Flutter  
Rating: T  
Setting: After Heat in the Moment  
Pairing: Holly J/Blue with mentions of Sav/Anya, Chante/Bruce the Moose, Peter/Mia, and Johnny/Alli and Blue/Liz  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Degrassi or the characters in this story.  
Summary: Holly J is finally confronting Blue about how they ended. The only thing is, she might be a little too late. My song of inspiration was "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. Although it isn't exactly a Blue J song, the general idea is what I think Holly J feels. Blue makes her heart flutter, hence the fanfic title.

Chapter One: Still Life Sorries

"Hey Holly J. I heard about your facerange group getting shut down. That sucks." Some grade nine said as they passed by. They turned and laughed with their friends as they made their way down the hallway. Holly J stared at them and then shook her head as she turned and sprinted into the nearest classroom. Lunch in the cafeteria just wasn't worth it. She closed the door and took a long sigh before turning around to see Blue looking right back at her.

"Sorry, I can leave." She said, moving her hand towards the door to open it. He looked down at his sketchbook and kept drawing, as if he didn't see her. She sighed and walked over to him. She just looked at him as he drew. From her angle she couldn't see what he was drawing. "Fruit bowl?" She asked, peering over the book to see it.

"Still life." He said simply, not looking up. He picked up some charcoal and used it to possibly create shading. "It's for Art." He added as he tilted his head to examine it. She nodded slowly and then set her messenger bag down on the table next to her. She hesitated before turning back to him.

She sighed again and then looked at him, trying to think of what to say. The fact that he wasn't even looking at her killed her. All of this was her fault but she didn't know how to fix it. "Do you mind if I stay here for lunch? There's no way I can face anyone in the cafeteria." She said, looking down a little. When he didn't say anything she sighed and walked back over to him. "Can you just stop drawing and look at me?"

He sighed and put his charcoal back in its case before looking at her. "Okay I'm looking at you." He said, not smiling. His blue eyes were piercing into hers and she couldn't handle it. She didn't know how to start this. She looked down and the back up at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for not going to the Pink Floyd concert, I'm sorry for making you stand in the rain for six hours, and I'm sorry for taking so long to say it." She looked at him with pleading eyes. He didn't even crack a smirk.

"Is that it?"

She made a face at him. "What do you mean 'is that it'? You've been ignoring me for weeks now. Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

He looked down and closed his sketchbook before looking back at her. He sighed. "Look, I know you've been through a lot lately. I heard about the Facerange group and I'm sorry about that." He said, making eye contact.

She let a smile creep out. He was talking to her AND making eye contact. "Don't be. It's not like you started the group." She teased. He didn't seem amused though.

"It's just, I can't do this right now." He continued, as if she never said anything. She tilted her head a little to the side.

"Blue, I apologized. I'm sorry. You can stop the brooding act already."

He grabbed his messenger bag and stood up. "I have a girlfriend, Holly." He sighed. "I'm sorry." And with that he took his art supplies and headed for the door just as the bell rang. Her eyes followed him as she stood there in disbelief. She practically snatched her bag off the table and stormed out of the Art room.

Right as she opened the door she saw Blue with his arm around some girl. She was a plain looking petite girl with a guitar strapped around her back. She was cute but most likely the type to put out at the slight mention of a Kurt Cobain song. Holly J straightened up and then walked off in the other direction.

R&R!


	2. Forgive and Forget?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! One of the reviews kind of inspired me to write this second chapter by the way. I hope you like it!

It didn't make any sense at all. Holly J spent practically a month or so trying to get Blue to commit and this girl pops up and suddenly they're official? What was this world coming to? She went over to her locker to see almost the Power Squad crowding around. Great, she thought, slowing her stride down as she went to her locker. She heard their giggles calm down but refused to look at them as she opened her locker and searched for her books.

Suddenly Anya appeared next to her and she briefly looked over, peering over her shoulder to see the rest of the girls walk off. She sighed and closed her locker. The sad part was, she would've done the same thing to them back then. "Hey, a bunch of us are hitting up the mall afterschool…" Anya started, breaking her out of her thoughts. "…do you wanna come?" For a second, that almost sounded genuine instead of doused in pity.

Holly J shook her head. "I can't, I have this…test to study for tonight." She stuffed her textbook into her purse and stormed off before Anya could respond. Her heels clacked all too loudly on the tile floor as she sprinted to the front of the school and opened the glass doors. At that exact moment she saw Blue and his girlfriend embracing in what some might call a hug. She froze at the top of the stairs and just watched them.

The girlfriend broke away first. She unbuttoned his first button and then got into the passenger side of the car sitting next to them. He half smiled as the car drove off and then looked up, meeting her eyes. She away instantly and walked down the steps. She might as well walk home.

"HOLLY!"

Her walking came to a pause before she turned to face him. Blue walked up to her, taking his sweet time as usual. As he got closer, she straightened up and held onto her purse closer. A grin peeked out as he stopped walking. They were close and in public, which made her a little nervous. "You called?" She said, a little annoyed at the dramatic pausing.

He sighed. "I just wanted to apologize." He said simply.

"I thought we were done with the apologies." She said, making a small face.

"I was a jerk earlier in Art. It was nice of you to apologize for what happened between us."

She shrugged and looked around. "Sorries aren't usually in my vocabulary." She looked back at him. "But I accept yours."

He smiled a little at that. "I was just so upset over the whole Pink Floyd thing." He paused. "I've been in such a good place right now, with Liz and my pieces being put up in this gallery. I just don't want to hold grudges." Her smile kind of a fell at that. Liz. Her name was Liz. "I guess I just miss you."

She shook her head. "Well that makes one of us." She said, regaining her old nature. "I didn't apologize so I could be your friend so save the sappy, unnecessary lines." She held back onto her purse. "And it's Holly J." She said simply before turning and walking down the street home.

R&R!


End file.
